


Under The Wooden Staircase

by Sexy_Lil_Emo



Series: Under The Mistletoe [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Crobby - Freeform, Crossroads, M/M, Mistletoe, browley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Lil_Emo/pseuds/Sexy_Lil_Emo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby sets a trap for a crossroads demon but Crowley turns up instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Wooden Staircase

It never took long for crossroads demons to show up, but Bobby wasn't expecting the king of hell himself.

Bobby was following up a lead on a case, of course he needed to interrogate a cross road's demon. He had a devil's trap set and a few other various items he might need.

The moment the dirt covered the tin box, Crowley appeared, eyes flashing red, a huge grin on his face.

"Crowley? What the hell are you doing here?" Bobby asked cautiously moving backwards towards the devil's trap he had set under a wooden staircase that was attached to a building on the side of the road.

"I heard Robert Singer was trying to sell his soul and I had to come check it out for myself." Crowley told him, moving forward into Bobby's trap, he immediately realised his mistake.

"I hate to burst your bubble, Crowley, but I'm actually here to interrogate one of your minions." Bobby replied gruffly.

Crowley looked up and sighed "I see that, since I'm not the one you want, mind letting me out?"

"Why should I?"

The king of hell rolled his eyes "I was being polite." He clicked his fingers and the wood cracked destroying the trap. "Did you happen to notice what you are standing under?"

Bobby looked up "Mistletoe, so what?"

"You know the rules…"

"I'm not bloody kissing you!"

"Why not? You have before." Crowley teased.

Before Bobby could get angry, Crowley stepped in and kissed him, remembering the first time they kissed and how it was different to every other meaningless kiss he had had in the last century. Quickly he moved away in case he was about to be stabbed or shot.

Bobby was rooted to the spot in shock and Crowley smirked "See you around, Robert." Click.


End file.
